


Adolescence

by RenReiss



Series: Message of Regret [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, POV First Person, Side Story, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenReiss/pseuds/RenReiss
Summary: Side-story по мотивам Adolescence и SPICE.





	Adolescence

**Author's Note:**

> Я выложу все работы, за которые мне не стыдно, даже старые. :')
> 
> July 2009.

В детстве мы многого не знаем и не понимаем.

«Мама, почему трава зеленая, а небо голубое»  
«Мама, почему больно, когда поранишься?»  
«Мама, почему папа больше не живет с нами?»

Все эти вопросы настолько привычны, что не вызывают ни у кого опасений в нормальности ребенка. У меня же все было по-другому.

Сколько себя помню, нас всегда было двое: я и моя сестра-близнец.  
С одной стороны, хорошо, когда есть человек, который близок тебе гораздо больше, чем просто кровный родственник: - вы связаны одними мыслями, иногда кажется - одной душой, но с другой - становится очень сложно существовать без этого человека. Минута разлуки - и ты теряешь опору под ногами, начинаешь задыхаться, как без воздуха, - настолько он тебе необходим. Но итог обычно печален: - ты настолько доверяешь и привязываешься к нему, что безраздельно влюбляешься.  
Так же случилось и со мной.

Мы всегда делились самыми сокровенными желаниями и мыслями, предпочитая друг друга обществу других детей. Я защищал её от насекомых, диких собак, призраков и чудовищ, которые жили под кроватью. Я был её верным рыцарем, а она - моей принцессой.

"Лен, мне страшно закрывать глаза. Лен, я боюсь темноты"  
"В темноте нет ничего страшного. Возьми меня за руку и засыпай"

С самого детства мы спали в одной кровати. В этом не было ничего странного или зазорного, мы были всего лишь детьми, безгрешными в своей невинности. Рин всегда было страшно засыпать, поэтому ей просто необходимо было сжимать мою руку или рукав рубашки, только тогда она успокаивалась. Мы настолько привыкли, что продолжали делить одну кровать, даже когда сестра перестала носить в волосах бантики, а я расстался с формой младших классов. Рин оставалась всё той же маленькой принцессой, юной и прелестной, я же начинал чувствовать, что взрослею - не только внешне, но и внутренне.  
Тогда и наступил тот самый переломный момент, когда я понял, что испытываю к Рин далеко не братские чувства.

Нам было лет по десять. Стояла душная, летняя ночь, я проснулся от жары и жажды. Шевельнувшись, я понял, что не могу сходить за водой: - голова Рин лежала на моём плече. - Очевидно за день сестра так устала, что даже духоте её было не разбудить. Ноздрей коснулся мягкий аромат её волос - они пахли солнцем и апельсинами. Вздохнув, я постарался лечь удобнее, чтобы не разбудить сестру. Её лицо оказалось передо мной - пушистые светлые ресницы чуть подрагивали во сне, губы чуть причмокивали -– видимо, моя маленькая принцесса видела приятные сны - и тут мне неудержимо захотелось поцеловать её. Робко, почти невесомо, я коснулся губами её щеки - она была молочно-белая, мягкая, как сметана.  
Три больных удара сердца - "Нельзя! Ты её брат!"  
Но мой мир завертелся с бешеной скоростью.

Каждую ночь я дожидался того момента, когда она уснет. Я рисовал причудливые узоры, перебирая её волосы и вдыхая их запах, обрисовывал контур нежной линии шеи, гладя ключицы, изредка целовал бледные губы персикового цвета. Она стала маленьким средоточием всей красоты этого мира, бесценным сокровищем, которое я хранил и оберегал... Когда она вздыхала во сне и прижималась ближе, сердце замирало в груди. "Только не просыпайся"-молил я про себя.  
Днём я был готов подарить своей принцессе целый мир ради этих ночных моментов умиротворения и спокойствия, когда сердце сладко щемило от осознания порочности и невозможности признания.

Я ни за что не причинил бы ей вред...Поэтому мне приходилось довольствоваться лишь фантазиями. Моменты уединения с самим собой были очередным болезненным испытанием ради минутной неги.  
Вода могла смыть грех с рук - но с души его не могло смыть ничто.  
Высокие чувства рождают низкие мысли.  
Однако, видимо, взгляды стали слишком нежными, а прикосновения - чересчур бережными. И тогда мама обо всем догадалась.  
Однажды ночью она ворвалась в комнату и выволокла меня наружу. Меня в первый раз отхлестали по рукам - так, что их было больно поднять - губам - они горели так, что приходилось прикусывать их до крови. Мать плакала, кричала и её крики - "Грешник! Рукоблудник! Как ты мог! Ты же... брат!" впечатывались в барабанные перепонки, словно клеймо.

Я не поднимал рук, чтобы защититься, я не поднимал головы, чтобы оправдаться. Я действительно был виновен. Но вид Рин, сонной, растерянно трущей глаза, полоснул по сердцу больнее всего.

«Только ни о чем не догадывайся»

На следующее утро мама поутихла. Только красные от слез глаза говорили о том, что она проплакала всю ночь. Рин не понимала, почему мы молчим, и жалобно переводила взгляд с мамы - на брата, молча ковыряющего кашу в тарелке.  
Взгляд растерянного ребенка. Она была единственной, кто не понимал, что происходит. К счастью для неё.

"Что значит "теперь я сплю в другой комнате"?"

"То и значит. Мы уже не маленькие, чтобы спать вместе. Пора становиться взрослыми."

"Лен, ты...ты...предатель!"

Звон громкой пощёчины и удаляющийся стук каблучков. Принцесса с плачем убежала, а рыцарь бессильно сполз вниз по стене, закрыв лицо руками. Как же тяжело притворяться безразличным.  
По ночам я долго не мог заснуть, глядя в темный потолок и не шевелясь. Я слышал, как в соседней комнате она плачет и зовет меня, боясь темноты, одиночества, тишины, боясь своих придуманных страхов. Я зажимал уши ладонями и прятался под одеяло, зажмуривал глаза - лишь бы не слышать.

И проклинал тонкие, кажущиеся почти картонными, стены.


End file.
